


So, what are you going to name her?

by gayyyluigi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Birth, Body Exploration, M/M, Mpreg, Oswald’s got a lovely new feature as well, Smut, Surprise Birth, Surprise pregnancy, basically: you have been warned, birth scene, in which Strange messed with Jim's anatomy, mentions of Professor Strange, unexpected birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: Based on a scenario from the askoswaldandedward blog on tumblr: "Edward and Jim Gordon are the only ones working late at the GCPD. Jim, not knowing he was pregnant, goes into labor with Harvey’s baby. Ed, being the only one there, has to put aside his frustration towards Jim and help him deliver the baby."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The art in this fic belongs to askoswaldandedward on tumblr! Give them a follow if you haven't already!

Jim had always been a bit of a late worker. It was something he had inherited from his father, Peter: Gordons were hard-working, devoted men, and if that meant staying after goes to get some work done, then so be it. 

 

Besides, work was a much-needed distraction after what Jim had been going through recently. Over the past few months, he’d been feeling just… off. He’d been overly temperamental, hadn’t felt well, had been performing poorly in shoot-outs, and more. It had gotten so bad that Harvey had ordered him onto strict desk duty until whatever malady he was suffering from cleared up. It had even harmed his relationship with Harvey, since he had accidentally snapped at his partner more than a few times.

 

Edward Nygma was also a late worker. His obsessive-compulsive tendencies tended to insist that everything was in order before he clocked out for the day, and as such, he was often seen puttering around after hours, looking into cases or wrapping up examinations. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights, and as such, Jim and Ed were the only ones present after hours at the station, both deeply engrossed in their own work.

 

Jim had been having stomach cramps the past couple of days, and he’d assumed that it was simply IBS or something to that effect. His guts hadn’t exactly been friendly to him during his sickness, and this didn’t feel too much different than that. However, tonight it had been getting steadily worse, and it was getting to a point that Jim could barely stand the pain. 

 

Whenever the cramps took hold, he would curl in on himself and groan, unable to keep his sounds muffled any longer, until they passed and he could continue working. He also had to make good use of his sweat towel, wiping at the sweat that was heading on his forehead. He began to think to himself that perhaps he should go home and lay down when suddenly, a gush of fluid came from between his legs and splattered on the tile floor. Jim let out a sharp gasp, and suddenly, the cramps ramped up, getting much worse.

 

“No…” Jim breathed fearfully as he realized what was going on. “N-no, it can't be… I o-only had sex with him a few times…!” But regardless of Jim’s protests, the pain continued, and Jim was beginning to panic. Not knowing what else to do, Jim cried out for the one other person in the building, “ED!!!”

 

Ed had been organizing his files when Jim cried out for him, and he dropped the stack of files in surprise, then groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He and Jim Gordon weren’t on the best terms, given their tumultuous history, and even hearing Jim call his name was frustrating for Ed. 

 

Swallowing his pride, Ed stepped out of the ME office, shocked to see Jim sitting at his desk and clutching at his lower belly, face flushed and dappled with sweat. Pushing his anger towards Jim to the back of his mind, Ed dashed over to see what the issue was, nearly slipping on the puddle of fluid on the floor by Jim’s desk.

 

“Jim, what—“ Ed began, but Jim cut him off quickly.

 

“Ed, I know it sounds weird, but hear me out: I’m i-in labor,” Jim admitted, pain clearly evident in his voice. “W-when Strange had me captive, he—  he added some parts to me, and now…” Jim trailed off, taking in a sharp breath as another contraction struck, feeling the pressure beginning to build as the baby inside him pressed against his cervix.

 

“Oh dear,” Ed breathed, eyes wide in shock. He’d known that Strange had been doing some horrifying things, but never did he think that something like THIS was possible. Who else had he done it to? 

 

Ed shook his head and focused, knowing that he had to think quickly. After all, Jim fucking Gordon was about to deliver a goddamn baby and needed his help. “Ok, Jim, hold on for me, ok? I’ll be right back.”

 

Ed dashed back into the ME office, grabbing a few things he knew he’d need. A stack of towels, a pair of fresh gloves, a smock, some string, some scissors, a bowl of warm water, et cetera… precariously balancing these things in his arms, Ed quickly made his way back to Jim.

 

He spread a few the towels out on the floor to soak up the fluid, then a couple off to the side where the floor wasn’t already soaked so that Jim would have a place to give birth. He then donned the smock and gloves before helping Jim down onto the floor, carefully assisting in removing his pants. Finally, he grabbed a washcloth from the stack of towels and dipped it into the warm water before carefully wiping Jim’s... womanly attributes, which were between his manhood and his rear.

 

“This is going to be a bit invasive, so I apologize,” Ed warned before slipping two fingers up inside of Jim to check his dilation. Much to his shock, Jim felt to be nearly fully dilated, with Ed being able to stroke the top of the infant’s head. He pulled out quickly, knowing it must be uncomfortable, and gave Jim a reassuring smile.

 

“Feels like you’re already almost ready to push,” Ed chuckled, trying to be calm about it as to not overly stress Jim and not cause any complications. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice until very late into active labor!”

 

“Oh, believe me, I noticed,” Jim grit out, trying to keep himself breathing. He was very much uncomfortable, shifting his hips to try to relieve the bizarre sensation of the baby’s head pressing downward. “I just didn’t know what it was until my water broke. I never thought that… that it could be possible.”

 

Ed sighed, feeling quite sympathetic towards Jim. Regardless of their past, things had been pretty rough for Jim lately, he’d noticed. He’d been on desk duty, he’d been generally agitated, he and Harvey weren’t talking… despite his best efforts, it was hard to stay mad at Jim while he was going through this.

 

“...is it Harvey’s?” Ed inquired softly, brow furrowed in concern. He knew it wasn’t really any of his business, but he supposed that small-talk would help pass the time easier, plus he truly was curious.

 

“...yeah,” Jim sighed as he sat up, shaking his head morosely. “It’s his. He’s the only man I’ve ever been with like that for a few years now. And after Strange did this to me… he’s the only one who’s even touched me intimately.” Jim didn’t know why he was spilling the beans to Ed about the child’s conception, but something about it felt good, like a weight off of his shoulders. “We did it a few times, but neither of us made the move to commit, and then things started going downhill…”

 

Ed gave Jim a sympathetic smile, patting his thigh reassuringly. “Well… it’s never too late, you know. I could call him. Have him be here for you while you’re going through this.”

 

Jim shook his head adamantly. “No way. If he knew, he’d either flip out, call an ambulance, or both. I don’t want him to do any of that. I just… I just wanna focus on this while it’s happening. We can worry about Harvey once this is all over with.”

 

“Understandable,” Ed nodded in understanding. If it were he and Oswald in the same situation, he’d know that Oswald would absolutely panic, and that wouldn’t be what he’d want while having to push out a kid. Hell, he’d be freaking out enough on his own! So while he didn’t necessarily agree with not letting Harvey witness the birth of his kid, he fully understood Jim’s reasoning.

 

Jim nodded, then grit his teeth and groaned loudly as another contraction took hold. He rubbed at his stomach, tears pricking at his eyes as the pain mounted.

 

“Hard to believe there’s a kid in there,” Ed commented, intrigued. “You’re so thin, but there’s hardly even a bump there!”

 

“S-some people… wear it differently,” Jim managed, hissing. After the contraction ended, he groaned, then laid back down and spread his legs. “C-can you check me again? I-it feels like it’s pressing down more… I k-kinda wanted to push…”

 

Nodding diligently, Ed slid his fingers inside once more, feeling the opening of Jim’s cervix thoughtfully. It felt as if there was no more to dilate; all he could feel was the top of the baby’s head. “Alright, Jim… I think you’re ready to go. Just listen to your body, and whatever it tells you to do, do it.”

 

Jim nodded, sitting up and taking a few deep breaths, knowing that it was go time. When the next contraction hit, he got into a squatting position, bearing down as his body directed. He let out a moan, feeling the babe’s head begin to move. It was a bizarre feeling, to say the least, but he kept going, knowing that this was what he had to do.

 

“There we go, nice and steady,” Ed coached, giving Jim a smile of encouragement. “It’s happening, Jim. You’re doing it!”

 

After what felt like hours upon hours, the baby was finally ready to crown. Jim had shifted to his hands and knees, eager to finally get the baby out of him.

 

“Alright, Jimmy, with this next one, I need you to give it all you’ve got!! Don’t get tired on me, now!” Ed encouraged, wanting to try to keep Jim’s strength from flagging at the home stretch.

 

Jim bore down with the next contraction, his howl echoing through the precinct. He could feel the babe pressing against his opening, and shifted his hips to allow it to move more freely. As it began to push through, he yelped, very much feeling the ‘ring of fire’ as it began to emerge.

 

“There we go, Jim!!” Ed praised, a finger carefully helping to stretch Jim to allow easier passage. “I can see its beautiful red hair! Come on, you can do it!!”

 

Jim panted heavily, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. It burned, his whole body ached, he felt like he was going to die… but he had no choice but to keep going. As the contraction faded, Jim wept bitterly, his breathing ragged.

 

“Come on, Jim, take a deep breath,” Ed prompted, breathing in and out with Jim to both calm his breathing and to try to calm his panic. “There we go… slow and steady.”

 

“It hurts, Ed,” Jim whined, legs quivering. “I-it hurts so bad… p-please tell me it’s close…!”

 

“Feel for yourself,” Ed chuckled, leading Jim’s hand between his legs to feel the infant’s soft hair. Jim gasped, hand twitching in shock as he caressed the top of the baby’s head. “Yeah, Jim, that’s your baby!! It’s almost here!!”

 

Jim ran his fingers over the baby’s head gingerly, sobbing with the intense emotion of it all. “T-there it is!! O-oh my god!!” He laughed breathlessly despite it all, a smile tugging at his lips. “T-that’s my baby!!”

 

When the next contraction struck, Jim was filled with a renewed vigor, pushing with more strength than the last time. He cried out once more, his voice raw, his hands fisting in the towel tightly. Ed’s hands carefully held the baby’s head, guiding it ever so gently, and finally, the head slid free with a gush of fluid.

 

Ed winced at the fluid, but couldn’t help but smile at the baby. From his pile of supplies, he grabbed a still-packaged nasal aspirator, tearing it from its packaging. “I knew we would have a need for this!” He carefully suctioned the baby’s nose and mouth, and within seconds, it began to fuss. “You hear that, Jim?! That’s your baby!!”

 

Jim gasped at the sound of the infant fussing quietly, peering down to see its head protruding from his body. “O-oh my god…!!” True to Ed’s word, it had a shock of red hair upon its head, just like Harvey’s had been as a kid. “H-hi there…! O-oh my god!!”

 

“You wanna meet it? You wanna meet your baby?” Ed coaxed, smiling at Jim fondly. Jim nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing to push. Ed guided one shoulder out, and then the other, and then the baby slid from Jim’s body with another gush of fluid signaling its arrival. 

 

As Jim flopped back in exhaustion, Ed began drying the baby off, prompting her to begin to full-on cry. Ed quickly peered between its legs, announcing, “It’s a girl!!”

 

Jim felt dizzy. Earlier today, he didn’t even know he was pregnant. Now, he was the new father of a baby girl. “O-oh my god… a girl…”

 

Edward tied the cord off in two places, about a half inch apart, before snipping it. He then wrapped the newborn in a towel, helping Jim to sit up and hold her in his arms.

 

“So, what are you going to name her? Edwina? Edith? Edie?” Ed teased, chuckling playfully at Jim.

 

Jim frowned, brow knitting. “...I’d rather name her Barbara…”

Ed’s eyes widened in surprise, and he tilted his head in confusion. “After your crazy ex-girlfriend?”

 

“What? No!” Jim looked horrified that Ed had even suggested he was naming his child after Barbara Kean. “It’s also the name of Harvey’s grandma. He always said that if he’d ever had a daughter, he would’ve named her after his grandma.”

 

“Aww… that’s cute,” Ed couldn’t help but smile, taking off his gloves and caressing little Barbara’s cheek with a gentle thumb. “And her middle name?”

 

“....well… Edith IS a cute name,” Jim admitted, and Ed’s eyes lit up. “Barbara Edith. I like it! Don’t know whose last name she’ll take, though… if Harvey even wants her.”

 

“Jim…” Ed frowned at that, shaking his head. “Don’t talk like that. Bullock tries to act tough on the outside, but on the inside, he’s clearly a marshmallow… at the very least, a marshmallow towards YOU. Why wouldn’t he want her?”

 

As if on cue, the front door flung open, and there in the doorway stood Harvey Bullock, drenched from the rain. “JIM!!” He ran over to Jim, panic in his eyes. “I came as soon as I got Nygma’s text, and—!!” As Harvey saw the sleeping baby laying in Jim’s arms, he went silent, eyes widening.

 

“Sorry,” Ed whispered, a sheepish smile on his face. “I might have sort of texted him once it was all over.”

 

“Harvey,” Jim breathed, looking up at his partner with tears glistening in his eyes once more. “Harvey, I…” He trailed off, looking away bashfully.

 

“Hey…” Harvey knelt down, looking upon the red headed newborn cradled in Jim’s arms as she peacefully slept. He kissed her forehead, and she yawned, stretching and smacking her lips before settling once more. He tenderly caressed her vibrant red hair, looking up at Jim somewhat nervously. “I-is… is it mine…?”

 

Jim let out a choked sob, nodding. “Y-you’re the only one I’ve let touch me since S-Strange… o-of course she’s yours, Harvey.”

 

“She…” Harvey breathed, awe and disbelief in his tone. “Does she have a name yet…?”

 

Jim nodded once more, kissing the newborn’s forehead gently. “Say hello to Barbara Edith. Barbara for your grandmother, and Edith… a play on the name of the man who got her here safely.”

 

From where he was currently cleaning things up, Edward smiled and gave a wave to Harvey. Harvey gave him an appreciative nod in return, and Edward chuckled, continuing to tidy up the mess.

 

“...and her last name?” Harvey prompted, nervousness seeping into his tone.

 

“That’s for you to decide,” Jim murmured, looking at Harvey with equal nervousness. “She can be a Gordon… or she could be a Bullock. Or even a Bullock-Gordon. It’s your choice.”

 

Bullock’s eyes went wide, and he went quiet, thinking on it for a moment. “...I suppose she can be a Bullock-Gordon for now, and we’ll figure out the details once we decide who’s gonna take whose name?”

 

Jim gasped, leaning forward to press his lips to Harvey’s, kissing him with all the love he’d not been able to show during their quarrel. Harvey kissed back with passion, but was careful to be gentle, knowing that Jim had just gone through hell and back to bring their daughter into the world.

 

Once they parted, Harvey smiled fondly, kissing Jim’s cheek. “...I’m sorry for us being apart for so long. If I’d’a known…”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Jim quickly protested, leaning into Harvey. “I was being a downright ass. I would’ve left me too. But now we know what was really going on, and we’ve got our whole lives to make it up to each other.”

 

“Dang kid, you broke your daddies up with all the hormones you were making spike!” Harvey chided teasingly, booping little Barbara’s nose. Barbara grunted, looking up at Harvey with sleepy blue eyes. Harvey practically swooned, kissing her chubby little cheeks gently. “Aww… how can I stay mad at that little face? I forgive you, baby girl… I forgive you, my Babs…”

 

Harvey paused, looking up at Jim once more. “Jim… I was planning to do this before we had our fall-out, and the ring’s still back at my place, but… will you marry me…?”

 

Jim gasped, practically lunging forward to capture Harvey’s lips in another kiss. “O-of course…! Of course I will, Harvey…! Yes!!”

 

As Ed cleaned up the last of the mess, he looked upon the loving couple and their new daughter with a smile. No matter what had happened between he and Jim, between him and Harvey, he still couldn’t help but feel happy for them. Perhaps this would give them all a chance to turn over a new leaf.

 

As he packed up his things to head home, Edward couldn’t help but wonder if he and Oswald had had any extra body parts added to them as well during their horrible time under Strange’s “care”. He supposed that an investigation (purely scientific, of course) was the only way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long-awaited sequel/second chapter! I kind of got stuck on this, but luckily I was able to pull through and finish it for you guys! Enjoy!

After Ed had finished cleaning up the mess, he then accompanied Jim and Harvey to the hospital to make sure that both Jim and little Barbara were safe and healthy. Thankfully, both of them were perfectly fine, but the hospital wanted to keep them overnight for observation to keep an eye out for any post-birth complications that could arise. Ed had stayed until Jim was settled in, but once he fell asleep, Ed made his way back home, knowing that Oswald had probably been worried sick.

When he returned, Edward found Oswald curled up in the armchair by the fireplace, cuddled up in a big, fluffy blanket. Edward couldn’t help but giggle, shaking his head fondly as he thought to himself, ‘Poor Oswald must’ve gotten tired and fallen asleep waiting up for me…’ He went and took a quick shower, and then returned, kneeling beside the chair and began to poke his lover’s nose gently.

“Oooooswaaald,” Ed crooned in a sing-song voice. “Riiiiiddler’s hoooome!” Oswald sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily, then glanced at the clock, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Ed? Edward, it’s 3 AM,” Oswald grumbled, looking at his lover with sincere concern and confusion in his sleepy eyes. “Did something happen that I should know about? Is someone after you?”

“What?” Ed laughed, shaking his head fondly. “Oh, no, no! I mean, it’s something you should know about, yeah, but no one’s after me. Everything’s alright!”

Interest piqued, Oswald sat up straight, looking at Ed seriously. “Oh? Then what’s the matter, Ed?”

Ed paused, grinning. “You’ll never believe me… but I just spent my evening delivering Jim Gordon’s baby!”

Not comprehending what Ed was trying to say, Oswald cocked his head in confusion. “Jim Gordon? Did he knock someone else up besides Lee Thompkins? I didn’t know he was expecting another child.”

“That’s just the point! Neither did he!” Ed giggled, grinning even wider. “There was no woman! It was only me and Jim at the office, when all of a sudden, I hear him yell for me! I go over to him, and there’s a puddle around his desk and he’s there... hunched over in pain!”

“You don’t mean…” Oswald trailed off, eyes as wide as saucers as what Ed was conveying to him truly sunk in.

“Oh, but I do!” Ed clapped gleefully, eyes sparkling. “I helped Jim Gordon give birth!! It was so bizarre, but neat at the same time!! Her middle name is even Edie, after ME!” He whipped his phone out of his pocket, showing Oswald a picture of the happy family in the hospital room.

“That’s… that’s Harvey Bullock!” Oswald couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, I always knew they had the hots for each other!!”

“Apparently, they fucked a few times, but had a falling out once Jim got all hormonal…” Ed chuckled, shaking his head. “But now they’re back together. Jim, Harvey, and little Barbara.”

“...they named their daughter after Jim’s insane ex-girlfriend?” Oswald asked, brow furrowing.

“Yeah, I asked the same thing,” Ed smirked, rolling his eyes. “But it’s also Harvey’s grandmother’s name, evidently, and Harvey had always wanted to name his kid after her, sooo…”

“I see.” Oswald nodded. “Well, Ed, what an adventure you had tonight!”

Ed paused, his face going a bit more somber. “Oswald… the reason Jim was able to give birth was because Strange did some sort of weird experiment on him. Do you think we should check each other for… uh… extra parts?”

Oswald’s face went cherry red, and he babbled senselessly for a moment before regaining himself. “U-um! I-I suppose it would be good to check, just in case we, um…!”

Ed nodded in agreement, taking Oswald’s hand and helping him to stand. “Come on… let’s head to bed and see what’s up.”

Once they got to the bedroom, Edward kissed Oswald tenderly. “Mmm… I figure that if we’re gonna do this, we might as well make it fun.” He scooped Oswald up and carefully put him on the bed, waggling his eyebrows playfully. 

Oswald gasped, flushing as Edward got onto the bed, straddling him. “E-Edward! What’s this all about?!”

“I figured that if we were gonna do this, we should enjoy ourselves too!” Edward chuckled, kissing up Oswald’s neck. Oswald let out a shuddering breath, face burning at the sudden affection. Ed smiled, nibbling at Oswald’s jawline affectionately.

“Oh, Edward,” Oswald groaned softly, pressing up against Ed, suddenly feeling as if the room was far too warm. “I-is this… i-is this really the way to be going about such a s-sensitive matter…?!”

“Why be so serious about it when we could be making it fun, Oswald?” Ed gave Oswald a Cheshire grin, rolling his hips down against Oswald’s. He felt Oswald’s hardening member pressing against him through his pants and smirked, knowing that Oswald wasn’t about to protest, not really. The man beneath him was all bluster and no bite when he was in such a state.

Oswald chuckled breathlessly, nodding quickly. He was always such a sucker for Ed’s more dominant side. Whether it was his true darker side coming out, or him just being playful, Oswald appreciated it either way; it meant that he was in for a lot of fun tonight.

“Now, Mr. Cobblepot… let’s begin,” Ed crooned, looking down at his lover with a glint in his eye. He began to disrobe the man beneath him, making sure to go achingly slow. Button by button, his nimble fingers played across Oswald’s body, with the shorter man beginning to tremble at the crawling pace.

“Edwaaard,” Oswald whined, pressing up against Ed to try and entice him to go faster. “Hurry up, I need you…!”

“Have patience, Mr. Penguin,” Ed chuckled as he carefully removed Oswald’s jacket and vest, tossing them aside. “We have plenty of time to do this right.”

“But you’ve been gone all night... I NEED you,” Oswald let out a pitiful noise, grinding up against Ed. Still, Ed resisted, beginning to unbutton Oswald’s shirt slowly.

“And I need YOU to stop whining,” Edward quipped, quirking an eyebrow at Oswald. Oswald pouted, but Edward just continued on slowly popping open Oswald’s buttons until finally, he was able to remove Oswald’s shirt.

“Took you long enough,” Oswald grumbled as he doffed his shirt, tossing it to the side. Edward rolled his eyes, starting on Oswald’s pants. Before long, Oswald was completely nude, looking up at Edward expectantly.

“Well, go on… check me,” Oswald prompted, spreading his legs for Edward. Edward hummed, peering between Oswald’s legs, and then—

“Woah,” Edward murmured, gently probing the new opening he hadn’t noticed on Oswald before. “Looks like Strange got you too.”

“He did…?” Oswald’s eyes widened in shock. “Are you sure?”

“Does this feel normal to you?” Edward answered Oswald’s question with another question, carefully inserting a finger inside of Oswald.

Oswald shivered, shaking his head. “No… but it does feel quite nice. Can you… keep doing that?”

“I would, but we should probably check me before we get down to business,” Edward noted with a slight frown. He stripped himself bare, then laid down, spreading his legs for Oswald. “See anything?”

Oswald looked between Edward’s legs and ran a thumb along his taint, frowning. Nothing. “You escaped it, Ed. Nothing out of the ordinary here.”

“Huh,” Edward huffed, pleased that he hadn’t been given the same treatment as Jim and Oswald. “I got pretty lucky… they didn’t do much to me while I was under Strange’s care. It appears as if you get to have all the fun, Ozzie.”

Oswald reached between his own legs, daring to slip a finger inside of himself. It was a new sensation, an odd one, but not necessarily a bad one. He actually quite liked the feeling of being penetrated in his new opening.

“I suppose you’ll have to start using condoms from now on, lest I end up like Jim,” Oswald noted with a laugh. “Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing… but we’d have to plan it out.”

“Right you are,” Ed laughed, stealing a quick kiss from Oswald. “But let’s not worry about that right now. Now that we know what’s up, we can have some fun with your new accessory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! I'm also always welcome to critique!


End file.
